


Don’t shut me out.

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Series: Writing Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, argument, dont judge me I just want them to be happy, it’s just cute ok?, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: the prompt was-“Don’t try to shut me out of this! I’ve been here since day one. I’m more a part of this than you are.”





	Don’t shut me out.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work i’ve ever posted, so all mistakes are my own, feel free to send a message if you see something wrong! Hope you like it!
> 
> I don’t own any of these characters and all that jazz.

Stiles was red in the face, panting and his hands were trembling. He was so damn angry at this stupid man for messing up his mind and his life altogether.  
“So is this it? You come here after goddamn forever and dare to tell me I can’t help?” You could hear the rage in Stiles’ voice and see the sparks on his fingers.  
“Stiles, I-” Derek knew damn well he shouldn’t have said that and he was being unfair and a dick, but Stiles drove him insane.  
“How could you say that? You haven’t been around and you don’t even know anything anymore, you have never been part of the pack and after ghosting us and leaving me you don’t get to tell me shit.” His voice got small but still brave.

“Stiles, you’re the weakest link here, you’re putting everyone at risk for being so reckless and making these stupid calls every time,” Derek said angrily, Stiles scoffed, really not believing what he was hearing. “Fuck you! If you came back after all this time to bullshit around then you shouldn’t have come back.”

Derek gulped, he was actually scared of losing Stiles and this last time had been a much closer call than what he was comfortable with, but he couldn’t keep doing that to people he loved, hurting them, leaving them, then coming back and saying stupid shit he didn’t really mean. So why the fuck couldn’t he say that aloud? “I’m sorry for coming back, but you shouldn’t be part of all this mess.” He blurted out. And there he went, saying the wrong thing again, he wanted to hit his face against something.

“Don’t try to shut me out of this! I’ve been here since day one. I’m more a part of this than you are.” And just like that Stiles was angry again. Derek sighed. “Look, you’re right and I always seem to say the wrong thing, I get that I shouldn’t have come back and I’m making everyone’s life harder even though you totally are putting yourself at risk for unnecessary reasons, but I really don’t want to keep fighting, can we continue this argument tomorrow?” He said as he was sitting down on the couch, sounding defeated.

“Derek,” Stiles sighed “it’s what gonna happen when we put ourselves out there to protect this damn city, it’s dangerous but you don’t see me complaining and telling you to stop doing what you do when you get hurt, you gotta understand that I’m going to help either you like it or not, so suck it up, Sourwolf, you’re an important part of the this even though I want to punch you in the face sometimes. Just don’t pull this on me again, you jerk.” Stiles also sat down and nudged Derek’s leg with his own, “now move over you silly lump, we’re watching Captain America until our eyes bleed and you feel like talking without being a mean asshole.”

As Stiles got up to put the movie to play, Derek got comfortable, took the blanket that laid on the back of the couch and settled down. And while the movie played the closer they got together and honest to god cuddled for the next one and a half hours. During the movie credits, Derek looked over to Stiles, “I’m sorry for saying so much shit I don’t mean to, I’m glad you’re so important for the pack” and for me too, was left unsaid. “Eh, I know, Sourwolf. You gotta control your temper, though. You’ll end up getting punched in the mouth these days.” Stiles looked up at him, a small smile on his face.

And at that moment, cuddled up on the couch, with Stiles looking up at him like that, Derek just couldn’t help himself. “I came back for you.” He blurted out. “What?” Stiles said in the softest voice he had ever heard. And he hated himself for making this man ever think that Derek didn’t care deeply about him. He smiled down at Stiles softly. “Believe it or not, Stiles, I like you. A lot.” He could hear the erratic beat of Stiles’ heart and his small gasp. “I like you, too” Stiles whispered, like saying things louder may break the spell. He was getting antsy, playing with his fingers on his lap. “Stiles, look at me.” And at that the boy looked up, “is that okay if I kiss you?” Stiles smiled putting one hand on Derek stubbed jaw, “yeah” he breathed out and leaned in. Derek met him halfway and they kissed sweetly.

Stiles broke the kiss, hit him lightly on the chest, “don’t think you’re forgiven this easily” and Derek and his goddamned expressive eyebrows looked back at him with an amused look on his face, “I wouldn't dare to expect that, but you gotta understand I said the things I did because I was- I am scared of losing you one of these days, Stiles” and he sounded so sincere. “I promise to try and be more careful, but I’m not going to stop doing my best to protect my friends against these monsters, just so you know.” Stiles wasn’t going to change, he got that, he liked that but every time he put himself at risk, Derek’s heart clenched, he couldn’t afford losing anyone else.  
“I wouldn’t ever expect that, but expect me to be much more around you than the usual.” He hoped Stiles knew there wasn’t any joke behind his words. “Good,” Siles said and Derek arched one brow. “This way we get to spend more time together.” The look on Derek’s face was a piece of art, so Stiles hid his face on the crook of Derek’s neck and laughed quietly wondering how this was his life. It had been a crazy ride to get here but he was damn glad they did it.

Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ hair and hugged him close, this man was going to be the death of him but for that he was glad, they had been through too much shit, and to have each other right now was priceless.


End file.
